Convenience
by TheSoundofYourVoice
Summary: Rated M for a reason. The Assembly has decided to enforce a rarely used clause in the constitution. Roy needs a marriage of convenience. Royai. CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

Colonel Riza Hawkeye walked with her usual air of unassuming importance through the dark hall of Central Command Head Quarters. Her arms were laden with various files relating to the multitude of national issues the new Fuhrer now faced. Her heels clicked with each step she took towards the tucked away office of her long standing Commanding Officer.

Despite her 35 years, she still looked as if she'd newly come from the Academy, her long blonde hair was still a radiant gold, her large soft brown eyes were still alert, her figure still held the curves of her teenage years. She reached the double doors of his office, light pouring from the crack beneath it.

She knocked a few times, then entered, knowing he was probably too lost in his work to hear.

She smiled a small smile at his raven black hair falling into his handsome face as he scribbled away. She noticed the long coat customarily worn by the past Fuhrer's was tossed over the couch the new Fuhrer had brought in for when the Colonel wasn't there to ensure he was working. As he'd worn it for as long as he'd worn the uniform, the sleeve of the white work shirt were rolled to his elbows, bearing the scars on his forearms from past battles.

"Sir, it's 10:30" she said gently as she placed the files in their respective places.

His head popped up and glanced to the clock on the wall

"So it is" he was distracted by his shapely Colonel as she turned towards him and picked up the files from his desk. Being permanently assigned to Central, directly under the Fuhrer, she'd taken to wearing the regulation office wear of female officers. A guilty pleasure of his, seeing Hawkeye in the tight fitting skirt, ending at her knees, the simple black heels show casing her long legs.

"Shouldn't you be home?" he asked, hoping to avoid the rest of the reports.

She crossed her arms as her faced turned to an amused smile

"Sir, I took two days off last week, you are now two days behind."

He pulled look of mock hurt

"Even when I'm the Fuhrer, you're still my slave driver" he pouted

She suppressed a giggle, his pout was adorable.

"If you wish sir, you can call it a night"

He leaned back in his wing backed chair, stretching his arms over his head and smiled.

"And leave my subordinate to do my work?"

"It's fine sir" Riza assured, opening and scanning the contents of the file in her hands

Roy got up from his chair, and walked right to his colonel

"Colonel Hawkeye, tell me something"

She looked up from the file "What would you like to hear?"

He crossed his arms across his chest and gazed at her "Why did you stay with me?"

It was a loaded question, he knew that, but he really did want to know

"I made you a promise, and my father always taught me to honour a promise" she answered simply, apparently unfazed by the question

"The promise you made was to watch my back, until I was Fuhrer, I reached that goal 2 months ago, whats making you stay?"

Riza furrowed her brow...why was he asking this?

"I guess...I'm comfortable here sir, I know the people, the city, its...something I haven't known much of" she replied honestly

Roy nodded, turned and sat on the couch.

"Colonel, I won't lie, you've been...invaluable to me, I don't think I could have gotten here without you"

Riza placed the files she held, on his desk and turned to him.

"Thank you sir" she answered with a slight tinge of pink colouring her flawless skin

Roy smiled warmly

"Colonel...I feel inclined to tell you...the Assembly seems to have grown a spine finally, and they sent over several lawyers today...naturally, there are some laws passed by the former government that need to be amended, as well as other constitutional issues"

Riza nodded

"Yes sir, that was expected wasn't it?"

"One thing wasn't. Did you know that a Fuhrer had to be married?"

"Yes sir, but to my knowledge, that particular point of Amestrian constitution isn't well enforced, several former Fuhrer's haven't been married"

"Normally that is the case, but since I signed the agreement with the Assembly to enforce the Amestrian Charter in every aspect, I'm rather stuck between a rock and a hard place"

"Sir, it is not historically abided by, I doubt the Assembly would make you marry, they are reasonable people"

"And they are, but the lawyers reviewed the agreement. I agreed to put the Amestrian government into line, if I didn't, my term would be considered unconstitutional, thus invalid, so, the lawyers provided me with two options, marry, or the Assembly would have to adopt a whole new constitution to amend that marriage requirement"

Riza knew that the Assembly wasn't strong enough to make such a change, but make him marry? That seemed...excessive.

"Then you'll marry?" She asked softly

"I don't have much of a choice"

"Arrangements should be made sir, there are still those in the Assembly who would gladly be rid of another Military leader, the sooner you fulfil the agreement, the safer your position will be"

"I've been thinking about that. But...I can't just marry anyone...I mean, this woman will be stuck with me for a long time"

"Perhaps an old girlfriend sir? You seemed to get a long fine with that Vanessa" Riza offered

"Vanessa? Nah, she had the intelligence of a crow...odd, she did seem to like shiny things, I need a women with some intelligence" Roy countered, sinking deeper into the couch

Riza thought some more, it was quite an interesting puzzle. A wife for Roy Mustang...the one time she thought of it, she assumed he'd end up with some pretty little thing, a "comfort" wife of sorts.

Roy thought himself...he didn't want to marry the first girl off the street...to be honest, every time he pictured a wife, he saw a beautiful woman, she was like the eye of his storm. He gave a casual glance to the woman in front of him.

She didn't look like she aged a day since he first met her. He could tell she was deep in thought, he'd seen that look on her face many times before. If he could find a woman like her...he wasn't surprised that that thought had entered his head. He admired her strength, her calmness and reserve, her elegance and lethality. He was surprised however that she wasn't herself married...he'd seen lesser women find men, and lesser men find their women. He always pictured her ending up with...a man...not some free soul, or what have you, but a man.

"Perhaps sir, you could make a...advantageous marriage" she offered

"Marry rich?" He parroted softly

"Yes sir, it might help solidify your position"

"Colonel Hawkeye, I've met a lot of those types, I vowed I'd never be one. I want a women...I can live with, who...oh you know...an equal"

"Sir, it is the unfortunate nature of our job that we don't make many of those relationships"

"Colonel...Hawkeye...if I'm going to marry as soon as possible, I won't marry looking for love, I'm going to marry someone who I can live with"

"Do you knew someone who fits that description?"

"Why yes I do"

"May I ask who?"

He leaned forward and smirked

"You of course"

Riza was...dumbfounded. Marry...Roy? Her...marry the Fuhrer? She didn't know whether to laugh..or...she didn't know...

"Sir...I..." she stammered "You can't...marry me!"

"And why not? You're perfect, you're intelligent, I know I have your support, your grandfather is the former Fuhrer, and the good one, you have inside information, quite frankly, you are the perfect first lady"

Riza regained her composure and took a steady breath "Fuhrer Mustang, you can't be serious"

"I am, Hawkeye, think about it" he began, springing to his feet and walking up to her, placing his hands on her uniformed shoulders "Its perfect. You're exactly the kind of woman I need behind me, you always have been. I don't think I could put so much trust into another human. Please, Hawkeye, stay with me for just a little while longer"

Riza couldn't ignore the pleading look in his dark eyes. In a rare gesture, she removed his hands and covered them with her own. "If you think it best sir, I will"

Roy noticed the hesitant tone to her agreement.

"Hawkeye, I'm not ordering you to do this. This is completely voluntary, if you don't want to do this...it won't change my opinion or trust in you"

"No sir, you've come to far to open up your back to someone you don't know for the sake of the Assembly, it would be safer for me to...fill this position" Riza stated, her face glazing over into the mask of a dutiful soldier

"Colonel, this...isn't just about the goals...this...hopefully would be for the long run...we'd have to live together...the marriage would have to be made public because of the no-secret policies...in the public...we'd have to be married..." Roy tried. Hawkeye would be the perfect first lady, she'd be the perfect person to marry in this situation. But he didn't want her to marry him because of duty...because of some promise she made years ago. He didn't want her to marry him for his convenience...of all women, he couldn't take this freedom from her.

"Sir, I've dedicated my life to reforming my country. We've made it this far, and I won't have some woman off the street ruin it through some Assembly required marriage"

"I won't lie, for something like this, you'd be the perfect candidate. But, you've sacrificed so much...I can't take away your right to a happy life...when you meet the one you're supposed to be with...what are you going to do?"

"Sir, if you'd like to choose someone else..."

"God no...but...Hawkeye...you are the closet person to me...I've taken so much from you...I can't let you agree until you know the magnitude of what being permanently tied to me would be"

"Sir, with all due respect, shut up. I know the risks. As for "the one", people like me...don't have them" She finished that last part weakly.

"I don't think that's true, but...if you agree...I'll be forever in your debt"

"I agree sir"

Over the next few days, lawyers from the Assembly were in and out of Fuhrer Mustang's office, finalizing this and that, updates of this case and that case. The Assembly fully supported his choice of wife once it'd been made public. In fact, he had a rather interesting talk with on MLA, elected for the riding of North Central two months ago, Jean Havoc.

Roy was pretending to work, his mind was miles away...actually, just down the hall by the filing cabinets finding a file on one of the bills he was trying to push through the Assembly.

"Hey there Chief" Havoc greeted cheerfully

"Ahhh, Havoc, hows the new job?"

"Haha, not as good as yours. So the whole Assembly is pretty excited, the new Fuhrer getting married. And to Colonel Hawkeye. To be honest, a lot of them were surprised."

"Surprised? What, did they think I couldn't do it?"

"Not really...they thought you'd marry some old girlfriend, or some girl from a big family. But, I had faith in you Chief, I wasn't at all surprised you'd choose Hawkeye" he laughed, taking a drag from the cigarette that was permanently hung from his mouth

"She's the best choice" Roy stated

"I'll let you in on a secret, WE ALL KNEW THAT!"

The actual wedding was more of casual day of work than what Roy, or Riza for that matter pictured for a wedding. They assumed that the other was really only doing this for in the sense of a marriage of convenience. Neither considered the other to do this out of feelings for the other, nor did the other consider their feelings to be shared by the other. Indeed it was a melancholy affair, it was to two of them, with the newly made Master Sergeant's Furey and Falman as well as MLA Jean Havoc. While the atmosphere in the Fuhrer's office was festive. Being Fuhrer, Roy was a consummate actor, and being a rightly made Colonel, Riza was certainly skilled in emotional deception.

Basically, all that was required to marry them was the signing of a marriage license, and that's what they did.

Before the witnesses made their way to the office, Roy couldn't even read the words before him in a reports.

"Colonel, how can you sit there as if something life altering isn't about to happen?" he exploded

Riza looked up from her own work from her own desk. Indeed she was...apprehensive. She allowed a rational answer formulate

"I don't see it as life altering sir. We may have to live together, but the Fuhrer's house is plenty large enough to accommodate two people without worry of impropriety, the Assembly is perfectly happy, meaning our goals and your position is further protected, I am your wife by title only, so really, all that's happening is I'm moving into the guest room, so you can't slack off at home" She replied

Roy shook his head in amusement. "You're a piece of work Hawkeye, you really are"

That night, Riza had left early to get herself and her belongings situated in her new home. She entered the massive front entry way of the Fuhrer's House, the massive main stair case faced her, he faces of past Fuhrer's looked down on her. She watched as several servants milled about to take her few suit cases up to her rooms. She was already familiar with the layout of the house, thanks to her almost half a year as the personal assistant to Fuhrer King Bradley. Riza took some time to walk around the beautiful house without the watchful eye of Pride watching her.

She happened upon a room that was clearly Fuhrer Mustang's office. She peeked inside, seeing a mess of papers, some with alchemical nonsense, and some with State business. There were ashes of burned paper strewed about on the floor, staining some of the papers.

She continued on. Much of Bradley's belongings had been removed, either destroyed or taken by Mrs. Bradley, whom considering she'd lived with two homunculus', was still a much loved figure within the State.

Riza was still trying to wrap her brain around the notion of her being married to Fuhrer Mustang. She was...his wife...

Roy walked along the streets of Central...he left the long jacket in his office so he could hopefully blend easier with the evening crowds. He contemplated what to do when he got home...he had the woman he had long ago accepted that he always wanted waiting for him.

He headed down the street would lead directly down to the Central HQ compound where the Fuhrer's House was located.

His gaze passed along a newspaper stand with a crusty old man sitting on a stool next to his stand.

The front page of the newspaper featured two very familiar pictures, one was his official State portrait as Fuhrer and along side it was a picture of Hawkeye during the ball her grandfather, the preceding Fuhrer, Fuhrer Grumman held several years ago. He smiled at the memory of her in a beautiful blue evening gown, fitted to her well proportioned body. Her hair had been let down in a golden curtain down her back. He remembered, when Grumman insisted that the gallant young General dance be honoured with a dance from his beautiful granddaughter. He realized, during that dance they shared together, that she was the woman for him. He had come so close to kissing her that night.

They were in a secluded hallway of the Fuhrer's House, leading away from the ballroom. They'd taken a walk together after the dance, meandering their way through the various hallways and corridors. Occasionally talking, but moreover simply walking.

They came upon the hallway that was lined with the portraits of previous Fuhrer's and their families. Roy stopped before one of Fuhrer Honecker and his wife.

"Do you know the story of Fuhrer Honecker?" he asked casually

Riza looked to the picture. Fuhrer Honecker had been a handsome man with tousled blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and a tall, muscular body. Standing next to him, with his arm wrapped around her corseted waist was a strikingly beautiful woman. She had large, dark brown eyes, absolutely flawless skin. Her face held a look of elegance determinedness. Her thick, silky brown hair was pulled into a braided bun at the base of her neck. Her right hand was placed lovingly on Honecker's chest. Honecker had her pulled towards him, nestled into him almost. The fondness of the couple emanated from the emotionless paint.

"No sir, I don't believe I have"

So General Mustang began the story of Fuhrer Honecker and his long fought for wife.

"He was an ambitious officer. He came from a high standing family, and there was pressure on him to marry a...suitable woman. During the ball of Fuhrer Braun, he met one of the house hold servants. She was absolutely beautiful. He fell in love with her. His family said no, blah blah, romantic crap. He married her in secret. No one knew for 5 years. She stayed on as a servant, and he became a General, then Fuhrer. When he became Fuhrer, and his family tried to force him into marriage with some girl from a rich family, he announced he'd been married for years. Blah blah blah, more romantic crap. Soon, the country fell in love with her. Because of her, plenty of new labour laws were introduced. They ended up having 6 kids"

Riza stifled a giggle at his completely offhanded telling of Fuhrer Honecker.

"You're a romantic sir" she teased

"Oh, you don't think me romantic?" He whimpered in mock hurt

"Not at all General" she replied with a wine induced giggle

"I am plenty romantic" he protested

To this she laughed

"Let me prove it then"

Any words she had disappeared as Roy held up with a white gloved hand and with the palm of his hand, cupped her cheek. A blossom of pink coloured her soft cheek.

Roy's soft gaze fell over hers. He lowered his face to hers, resting his forehead against hers. His lips so close to hers as he whispered the words he wanted to say to her all night

"Riza Hawkeye, you are the most beautiful woman in the world"

He was so close...his hand had slid down to the nape of her neck, she arched towards him, their lips so close...

"General Mustang!" an eccentric old voice yelled.

They practically jumped apart at the realization that the new Fuhrer Grumman bouncing towards them

"Fuhrer Grumman" Roy acknowledged with a hint of annoyance

"Mustang my boy! come come, you must join us!"

Roy tried to find her again that night...but he didn't see her until Monday at the office, and in the early days of Grumman's administration, the offices of Central HQ were in such a flurry, that he couldn't get her alone for one minute. The moment was lost, and they continued on as normal

Back on the streets of Central, the sun slowly setting, he continued his walk. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the gnarled old woman packing up her wares.

"My apologies ma'am"

"Oh my sir" the woman cried as the armful of flowers she'd been holding spilled onto their feet.

The sudden idea struck him...he knew exactly how to win over his wife.

Riza set out a tray of tea in the living room. She couldn't shake the feeling that a homunculus had sat in the chair she sat in now. She shuddered at the uncomfortable thought as she opened the first of the reports that hadn't been reviewed because of the signing. She sipped at the tea as she picked up a report from the Assembly lawyers. The marriage had done its job, and secured Fuhrer Mustang's leadership, fulfilling the agreement and satisfying all aspects of the Amestrian constitution. Among the documents of the file was a name adoption paper, along with a note from the senior lawyer, suggesting that Colonel Hawkeye may want to adopt her husband's name.

Before she could even formulate an answer to such a thing, she felt a presence behind her, she knew the feeling well.

"Good evening sir" she greeted rather formally for a newly wed.

"Colonel, I think we could drop the formalities...we are married" he replied with gentle amusement as he walked to her "I picked this up for you...for a...thank you I guess" He held out a single carnation.

She picked it wordless from his outstretched hand

Roy took her mute response as being unimpressed with such a lame offering

"I never thought you a bouquet person...so I figured you'd..." he stammered

Riza offered an appreciative smile and inhaled the flower's sweet scent

"Thank you sir" she replied, cutting him off "Its beautiful"

Roy exhaled in relief.

She was absolutely beautiful, standing in the sun's final light that filtered in through the bay windows

He desperately wanted to gather her in his arms and kiss her like he wanted to...

"Please, we've known each other too long, call me Roy" he insisted

Riza nodded

"Thank you...Roy" she ventured

"My pleasure...Riza"

They stood before each other rather awkwardly...hoping the other would take the lead.

Riza broke the tension filled silence with a gesture to the reports from the Assembly

"We have some work we didn't get to today...mainly reports from the Assembly, I've read through them already.."

"You want to spend your honeymoon doing work?" Roy asked in disbelief

Riza considered this...any other bride wouldn't...but then again...she was only a bride in title...

"Come, lets take a walk...we should probably discuss our living arrangement" Roy ordered before she could give him a rational answer

It was dark now as the pair strolled through the manicured gardens of the Fuhrer's House. Their strides evenly matched as their footsteps crunched on the gravel"You have your choice of any room in the house, even the master bedroom if you want it" he offered

"A guest room will be fine sir...Roy" Riza assured

"I want you to be as comfortable as possible...hopefully we'll be here for awhile" he replied, turning his sight to the elegant house

"How long do you wish me to stay?"

"Riza, wives are not house guests" he stated

"Forgive me sir...I didn't expect you to want me to stay" she replied quietly

At this, he stopped in his tracks. Riza stopped as well and turned towards him with a quizzical look

Roy looked her square in the face and said

"Riza Hawkeye, you are my wife. This may not be the most conventional marriage, but legally we are married. I'm not going to lie, I always thought and I still think that the man who wins your heart is the luckiest man in this world. You have given up so much, and now you give this up? Of all these years, of everything we've been through, do you really expect me to throw you out as soon as it's convenient?"

He didn't know why he was so angry. All he knew is that he wanted to shake her by the shoulders and yell and scream. How could she possibly sell herself so low?

His eyes were met with her large hazel ones, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

Immediately he closed the distance between them and gently placed his hands on her slightly trembling shoulders

"Riza I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset, please don't cry" he implored, his heart sinking in his chest for having made her cry

She let out a small laugh and quickly wiped away the tear

"No sir, I'm fine, its just...I think that may have been...one of the nicest things someone's ever said to me" she smiled, looking downward in embarrassment

"What did I say about formalities?" he chided softly

She let out another laugh and wiped away another tear. Roy looped his arm through hers and led her around the garden once more.

They came to the middle of the garden where a lone bench sat with ivy and branches tangled around the legs.

Roy gestured for them to sit. They'd had a rather nice time if he might say so himself

"You know Hawkeye...I think we'll be alright" he stated, staring up to the starry night sky.

"I hope so" she replied

He glanced sideways to her, she was a picture...she still wore her uniform, her fantastic skirt hugging the curves of her legs, her golden hair bound up in a plain brown clip and her eyes gazing contently to the stars

She felt his gaze and turned to meet it.

She let her mind's eye wander over his long, muscular body. Having foregone the uniform jacket, and the top buttons of his white dress shirt left casually open. His strong chest pushed against the fabric as he stretched his arms over the back of the bench.

"You know Hawkeye, something's been on my mind for awhile...do you remember the swearing in ball for your grandfather?" He asked softly

A familiar rosy colour bloomed on her cheeks

"Yes"

He leaned towards her and whispered..

"Riza Hawkeye...you are still the most beautiful women I've ever seen"

Riza's breath was caught in her throat...her heart fluttered in her chest...her senses were on complete overload...his scent filled her lungs and her body begged for him.

He reached round and pulled her towards him. He gently brushed his lips across hers.

The contact send sparks coursing through her, she tilted her chin, deepening the kiss. His restrain broke down further when one hand found the small of her back and pulled her closer.

She felt him pressed against her, every part of her wanted more.

She was driving him absolutely insane.

She broke away

"I think we should head back" she whispered

He walked her to her room, the main guest room right across the hall from the master bedroom.

He leaned down and pressed chaste kiss to her lips.

"Goodnight Riza" he whispered.

"Goodnight" she replied.

He just needed one more kiss...just one more...

He leaned down once more, gently kissing her impossibly soft lips. His arms wrapped around her waist and drew her closer. She dug her fingers into his hair, moaning softly against his lips. Instinct took over as he swept her up in his arms, and carried her to his room. As soon as the door clicked closed behind them, Riza slid from his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close.

Their lips met in an explosion of passion.

She moaned as his tongue over hers. They fought for supremacy as she skillfully shed her jacket.

Roy's hands discovered her curves he had long wanted, pulling her hips to his, tugging her shirt from the waist of her skirt, he tried at the many buttons, though ultimately choosing to rip it open, buttons bouncing off every wall. His hands explored her soft skin.

"Riza" he moaned against her lips, pushing her to the king sized bed. He trailed kisses down the exposed skin of her chest. She arched her back in response to the sensations of his mouth.

He reached to her left hip and slowly drew down the zipper of her skirt. She reached up and pulled his shirt from him, running her hands down his bare, muscular back.

He pulled away and looked right into her beautiful eyes

"Are you sure?" he whispered

She trailed her hand up his back, across his shoulders and to his cheek. She held him in her hand and returned his intense look. She considered the man before her. She had known him for over 20 years. At first, as a young boy, who came to learn from her father, then as an ambitious young man who believed in a better future of their country. He had been her commanding officer for years now. She dutifully followed this man, sacrificed her youth, incurred injuries and scars. All for him. She regarded him now, several years older, his body too bearing the scars of his own battles, his body on top hers. She realized that of all the men she'd met in her life, he was the only one she would rather be with.

Some how, words did not seem enough right now.

She simply leaned up and kissed him gently.

His mind was completely elated by her answer. He had never wanted a women more than he wanted her. He returned her kiss in a passionate fury. He was fully and utterly addicted to her. The feel of her naked skin, how her body responded to his touch, her foreign familiarity.

He tugged off her skirt, down her long, smooth legs.

His hands roamed all over her body, exploring every inch, from the flawless silken skin, to the years of battle scars.

On her shoulder, he kissed the scar that had been left by a bullet.

On her neck, the faded pink line of the scar from Bradley's sword

All over, he paid tribute to the history of her service.

He returned his mouth to hers. She eagerly accepted.

Some how, during the course of all this, his pants and boots had been removed. His hands and mouth roamed her body, removing her simple black bra, freeing the breasts many a men have admired.

She gasp as his experienced tongue teased her hardened nipples. She gasped in held in pleasure.

She dug her nails into his scarred back

"Roy" she breathed as his fingers hooked into her panties. His fingers teased her mercilessly

"Mmm, lace?" he smiled against her lips.

His fingers teased her opening, delving in and out as his thumb deliciously worked her clit.

He was painfully hard, her writhering and moaning making him only want her more.

He couldn't take it any longer.

He eased himself inside her, her slick wetness accepting her greedily.

She gasped and arched her hips to his, wanting more.

He adopted a slow pace, savouring the moments he had long day dreamed.

She exploded to mind numbing heights no man had ever taken her before. He was right behind her, his warmth filling her.

He grabbed her by the waist and rolled on his back, settling her onto his chest. She regarded him with her soft eyes, brushing a stray hair from his face. She smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips.

Roy smoothed her long blonde hair, holding her face in his hands

"My god Riza...I'm glad you're mine" he smiled with a short laugh

She arched her eye brow

"Yours?"' she teased

He ran his hands down her back, the raised burn scars under the tips of his fingers.

"Didn't we get married today?"

She considered this

"I married the Fuhrer, what begs to be asked is did I marry Roy Mustang or just his title?" she asked softly. It was clear that his answer would define their relationship from that point onwards.

**Author's Note**

Should I continue? And for those of you who've read "In the Line of Duty" and/or "Let me Protect You", shall I continue those as well? Also, if there's something you'd like to see, send me a review :)

You guys are awesome :D

Cheers from the East!


	2. Chapter 2

"Is there a difference?" Roy asked

Riza shook her head "No, if I'm married to a Fuhrer...I am married to a title, a job...but, if I am married to the man, then, I am married to an individual, who can see past the duty"

Roy ran his hand through her hair, enjoying the softness, the corner of his mouth turned upwards, his eyes soft as he considered what she said

"Riza...who do you want to be married to? If you'd like to keep a professional marriage...I'll abide...but if you want to...go forward and...explore where this might possibly take us..." He tried, struggling to find the right words

Riza thought... "I don't think you...me...we could be happy in a 'professional' marriage for the long term. I think, given the situation we're in...we should consider exploring where this might take us" she answered

Roy's mouth curled into a naughty smile

"In that case, perhaps we should continue exploring..." he murmured, pulling her down into another kiss.

They were awakened by a concerned servant who noticed the Fuhrer and his wife should have left for the office an hour ago.

Roy answered simply

"It takes a cold man to leave his wife on their honeymoon"

Riza smiled as Roy's arms wrapped around her again, settling back under the warm covers. He nuzzled himself up to her

"This must be a dream" he whispered into her hair

"A dream?" Riza asked sleepily

"To wake up with an angel in my arms" he sighed, hugging her closer.

Riza fell back into a peaceful sleep that morning, nestled close to Roy.

**3 Months Later**

It was a Sunday morning when Riza awoke to find Roy already gone. She found it odd...he never got up before her, especially on a Sunday. She carried on as usual, showering and dressing for a day at home. Being Sunday, it was her day off from the office, and it was really the only time she could catch up on other duties that were usually fulfilled by the Fuhrer's wife. True, a few people did find it odd that she didn't leave the Military, but she and Roy both knew he'd be safer with her at his side.

She took her breakfast in the sun room, facing the garden's she'd walked during her first night here.

A young soldier, stationed in the household brought her her letters.

She tried to make it a point to go through all the letters she received, both official and unofficial.

She still carried the rank of Colonel, and being that an officially recognized title, rather than the unofficial title of 'First Lady', she still carried out the duties of a Colonel stationed at Central HQ.

She'd grown rather comfortable in this new life, days spent at the office, or at some event that required either her or the Fuhrer, nights were spent either working on unfinished State business or nestled in bed enjoying the company of the other.

Riza tried to keep her head straight for a most unfortunate consequence was beginning to unfold.

Since the early days of working under Roy, Riza felt something for the incorrigible officer, but had never really given it much thought. As time went on, she continued to keep tabs on the growing inconvenience inside her.

At first it was that feeling when he was around her, then that feeling grew more intense as time went on, then he invaded her day dreams and on some occasions, her actual dreams at night. She was being a fool and she knew it. She and Roy were nothing more than friends. He kept her in his staff because she was useful to his goals of becoming Fuhrer. Now that he'd reached it, he married her out of necessity. She knew she shouldn't hope for a more meaningful relationship with him , true there were some physical aspects that they'd definitely explore, but he couldn't very well turn to other women for...comfort, he was too much a public figure.

She knew the parameters of their relationship now. Married in title, married in the bedroom, Fuhrer and subordinate in the office, friends at home.

It was...comfortable for all involved. As for these "feelings", they had no place here.

Roy was...confused. His inner voice was quite frank with him, he loved her. Lord...just thinking of her made her want to take her in his arms...and...gah. She wasn't...he wasn't supposed to fall in love with her. All those years ago, he wasn't supposed to have fantasies about taking her in his arms and make love with her five ways 'till Sunday. Now that he'd married her...every damn fantasy had either been lived out or even better than his imagination. Now he was seeing a family, little Roys' and Rizas' reaking havoc in that massive house they shared. Goddamnit, he knew she only married out of some sense of duty, how the hell would she react if he told her he'd been in love with her since the first day he'd came to study under her father. How he'd day dream about sneaking kisses from her, walking down to the village, holding her hand and letting everyone know know that he was her boyfriend, then, when they were in Ishval, he'd imagine pulling her into his tent, ravaging her then. Damn, just thinking about it now made him want to go back to the house and take her back to the room that most nights they shared.

No, he wouldn't touch her until she knew that every time he kissed her, he wanted to kiss her ten more times, that every time he woke up with her head nestled on his bare chest, he want to hold her closer and tell her each and every way he loved her. How he knew every square inch of her scarred body, how he knew exactly what touch would make her arch towards him, and how every moan made her want him more.

This line of thinking wasn't helping, all he wanted now was to...

He was half way through the door of the house when he saw her. She was already on the massive stair case heading to the second floor.

"Roy, aren't you supposed to be at the office?" she asked in surprised as he bounded up the stairs to meet her.

He stopped before her, breathing heavily from the excersion

"Yea, but I needed to...tell you something" he grinned cheekily as he grabbed her by the hand and pulled up the remaining stairs.

"Roy!" Riza exclaimed as he lead her at a near run down the hall to the rarely used back stair case.

"Yes?" he replied, keeping up the his fast pace as he made his way up the stairs

"What are you doing?"

He stopped on the first landing and pulled her by the waist to him. He leaned back against the wall, his hands already roaming the curve of her back.

"God you're intoxicating" he whispered before he placed a kiss on her surprised lips. Just the feeling of her sent him into a frenzy. The primal feeling of need.

Riza was surprised by the urgency of his kiss. He hadn't even taken off his coat, despite the warmth of the house.

"Didn't you need to tell me something?" she asked through the fog of attraction as he trailed kisses down her neck

"mmhhm" he responded bringing his lips back to hers "not here"

He grabbed her hand again and led her up the second flight of stairs, to the third floor. He was like a charging bull down the hall before he stopped before the first bedroom he found and opened the door.

It was one of the rarely used guest bedrooms, with a queen sized bed in the middle of a sumptuously decorated room with elegantly wallpapered walls. The curtains were closed, casting darkness through the room. Roy looked hungrily at Riza, taking in her simple white blouse, the top few buttons undone, revealing the base of her throat. She wore a simple dark skirt and heels. The perfect outfit for the First Lady. Her hair was loose, a silky blonde wave down her back. May whatever god there was help him.

Roy was completely and totally in love.

Riza couldn't help but notice the passion in his eyes, in the way he held her, his hands low on her back. He had clearly just come from the office, which he should still be at since he had a pile of work.

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" she asked

Roy looked deeply into her slightly surprised and concerned eyes. He wanted to tell her, he wanted her.

"Riza" he breathed her name, savouring it. "Would it be completely out of line if I told you I loved my wife?"

She was shocked, he could see it in her face. He heart plummeted with each second she didn't answer.

After a few moments, she gave him a small smile

"No, not all"

It wasn't exactly 'I love you' but Roy took what he could get and returned his lips to hers. He wanted her so badly, the pain of sheer desire coursed through him. He had her backed against the wooden door, hands roving from her hips to her breasts.

"Mm, I hate to spoil this" she moaned "but why aren't you working?"

Without missing a beat he answered

"Because you were at home and I couldn't stop thinking of you"

Riza knew she should be chastising him for leaving the office in the middle of the day, but her shirt had already become untucked from and her skirt and her legs were already intertwined with his and his uniform jacket and hat were already thrown across the floor.

His fingers quickly unbuttoned her top, letting it fall to the floor.

She loved the feeling of his bare hands on her naked skin. It didn't take long for him to release her breasts from her bra, sighing with pleasure as his teased her already hard nipples.

"God, I need you" he growled, scooping her up in his arms and swiftly walking to the bed. He'd barely set her down before he was on top of her, trailing his lips down her exposed flesh.

Her fingers were working on the buttons of his dress shirt, revealing his scarred chest and abdomen. She ran her hands over the hard plains of his body, coming to the belt of his pants. She wanted him.

Expertly she undid the buckle of the belt, then the button of his pants.

Within seconds, his pants were discarded somewhere across the room, and he was now working on the last bits of clothing that remained on her.

His face hovered over hers, his dark hair tickling her forehead as he slowly pressed his lips to hers, savouring their softness and sweetness against his own mouth. He loved kissing her slowly, but the feeling of need won out as he plunged himself deep inside her in one thrust. He loved he sound of her sharp intake of breath. He loved the feeling of being inside her, her muscles grabbing on to him and pulling him deeper in.

"Riza..." he moaned against her lips. Her fingers digging into into his hair, sending more sparks of sensation through his body.

Riza tried desperately to keep up with the waves of white hot pleasure he was driving through her, every touch, stroke and caress adding to the mounting buildup.

She could feel herself standing on the edge of the precipice, one foot already off.

Roy felt her body tighten, he knew she was close, so was he.

Her muscles spasmed around him as the cry she let out was silenced by a demanding kiss. She felt him fill her moments later.

A satisfied sigh escaped her as he lay down next to her. He didn't want to think about it, but he knew he had to get back to the office, he didn't want to. All he really wanted to do was lay in bed and make love to her all day.

He had to tell her...

"Riza?" he called softly, rolling over to face her

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes. Brushing a strand of hair from her eyes, whispered

"I believe I've fallen completely and totally in love with you. Since the first day I met you. Marry me"

Riza smiled and gave him a small kiss

"We're already married"

He shook his head

"Properly, I want to see you in a white dress walking towards me down an aisle, I want everyone to know that I love you and I will until the day I die"

Riza was a tad stunned by his declaration, wanting to properly marry her...wanting to show he loved her...

"Say you'll marry me...that you love me" he whispered as he kissed her soft lips

Riza smiled again

"Roy Mustang, I've loved you for as long as I care to remember, of course I'll marry you...again"

He snaked his arms around her bare waist and pulled her closer

"In that case Mrs. Mustang..." he grinned mischievously trailing kisses down her neck

"In that case Fuhrer Mustang, its the middle of the day, and just because I'm not in today, doesn't mean you can slack off" she replied, pulling away and climbing from the bed with a teasing grin


	3. Chapter 3

Riza tried to compose her nervous mind. She was totally and completely clueless to what Roy's reaction would be to this...well, if you really thought about it, it was going to happen sooner or later with the way things were going, a possible pregnancy wasn't really that farfetched. She took a deep, calming breath as she reached the front door the House and stepped inside from the chilly winter outdoors. It wasn't quite supper time yet, and she knew Roy wouldn't be even close to done at the office...Christmas was a busy time of year for everyone, even the Fuhrer who was implementing new aid policies to alleviate national poverty...a fitting goal for the season, he just needed to get it through the Assembly.

Riza was in a complete fluster...how would she tell him about a baby...undeniably his. They were in mid plans of their "wedding"...now she was possibly pregnant...there wasn't a chance she wasn't, the doctor confirmed it all..he guessed maybe 2 months along.

They'd never discussed children...starting a family. She was a little wary that perhaps this was moving their relationship so fast...getting legally married after a night's discussion so his term would be recognized under the constitution, falling in love in 3 months, planning a wedding ceremony...set for the new year...how would a baby change things?

Certainly she'd thought about having a children one day...but she was still getting used to being with Roy...actually being with him and exploring their relationship...albeit a confined relationship, they really didn't have a choice after signing the license.

"Good evening ma'am" greeted the cheery house keeper

Riza pulled her mind together and managed a convincing smile

"Good evening Janice" she replied to the plump, motherly woman.

"My ma'am, its cold as anything out there, would you like a cup of tea to warm you up, goodness you must be chilled right to the bone poor thing" Janice hovered as she took Riza's coat and folded it over her arm without a thought

"Tea would be perfect, and has the Fuhrer called?" Riza asked

"I'm afraid not ma'am, poor thing, all huddled in that office, turns em' weird, just like the last one I say" Janice huffed

Riza smiled with amusement "He'll be fine" she said with a little laugh

Janice huffed "That's what Mrs. Bradley said too, oh, and a little something came for you dear, I do believe its a dress box" she winked pulling up a large wrapped box from a nearby table

"Is it..."

"I believe so my dear, would you like to try it on now? The delivery boy said the dressmaker asked to do the final alterations as soon as possible, being it only a few weeks away to your second big day" Janice smiled excitedly

Riza was warmed by the older woman's excited tone, it was a shame she had no family of her own, she really was like the missing mother figure Riza could have had in her life. She was beyond thankful to have her as a house keeper.

"Of course" Riza agreed, taking the large, flat box from Janice, smiling at the warm feeling the idea of her in a wedding dress invoked.

Riza and Janice stood before the massive mirror in the master bedroom, Janice glowing with the delight for the young woman as she modelled her wedding gown...a floor length gown, very traditional, modest, just perfect for a first lady. A high neck ensured the residual pink scar across her neck was safe from the eyes of the media. A full back hid the half destroyed transmutation circle on her back. The gown was fitted with no ridiculous poofy skirt, an overlay of ivory lace, fitted to her curves.

"My, you'll be such a sight, Fuhrer Mustang won't know what to do with himself" Janice cooed, a pink tinge of excitement colouring her plump cheeks

Riza allowed another smile, the dress was certainly beautiful. Without thinking, her hands moved over her stomach protectively, adopting a wistful glace, her mind travelling to the more than likely possibility of of a child.

Janice watched the subtle changes in Riza's behaviour. She'd seen that look before.

Roy sat studiously at his massive desk, though not really do much else than looking studious. He was contemplating the up coming wedding. Thinking about...how far he and Riza had come...this time last year, he barely dared think of her by her first name, now he had her wrapped in his arms every night. This whole thing moved from a marriage of convenience to...an actual...marriage...

He smiled to himself. Was it actually possible that he found a lasting love? And that for almost 20 years, she'd been right there.

Dammit...now he wanted to see her but he had so much work. He'd always wanted to do right by his country, he knew he was leading the country where it needed to be, but dammit, all this work was interfering with being in love.

His mind wandered to when he would come home, and gather his beautiful wife up in his arms, watch her smile, feel her lips as he kissed her hello...

"Oy Chief!"

Roy's mind snapped back to the present.

Havoc was grinning like wolf at the sight of Mustang with a love sick look on his face, head propped up on his hands, his eyes glazed over and his pen laying uselessly next to a mountain of work.

"What does the Assembly want now?" Roy greeted with light sarcasm

"Nah, this has nothing to do with the Assembly. Its more of a personal matter" Havoc explained with a tinge of nervousness.

Roy smiled. Since the end of the huge battle with "Father" and Wrath, the old group grew inseparably close. When Grumman was Fuhrer, Falman, Breda, Havoc, Furey, Armstrong and Hawkeye were all placed under the command of the then, Brigadier General Mustang. The events of that year strengthened the bond between them.

"Yes Mr. Havoc?" Roy teased, enjoying the uncomfortable squirm of the man.

"Its...Rebecca." Havoc replied "Sir, shes pregnant...I know its mine, I want to marry her, but she'll think I'm doing out of duty or some age old chivalrous bull shit"

Havoc seemed even more tense since revealing the source of the tension

"Rebecca...Hawkeye's best friend?" Roy sounded scared

"Yea"

"You knocked up...Hawkeye's best friend..."

Havoc collapsed into the nearest chair in exasperation

"I'm a dead man...women talk...Rebecca will tell Hawkeye...she'll kill me!"

"I wouldn't say that'd she kill you...maybe a maim you...I mean, those two are like sisters...That's like getting Armstrong's sister pregnant" Roy explained, making note to hide her weapons when he got home

"But I want to marry Rebecca...I love her...but shes...a free spirit...she's tied down with a kid...but do you think she'd want to get married?" Havoc rambled

"I don't know Jean...have you told her you loved her?" Roy tried, completely at a loss

"Yea, but she said I saying it 'cause she was pregnant..." Havoc muttered pathetically

"I thought Rebecca wanted to get married..." Roy stated, his face turning into a mixture of amusement and puzzlement.

"To a guy who loved her...she doesn't believe that I love her...she thinks I'm just doing right by the baby" Havoc whimpered with an even more pathetic air.

"Then show her that you love her?" Roy replied, lamely suggesting the obvious.

"How? How did you show Hawkeye that you loved her?"

"I...told her...then again, I married her first, then told her, so she was sort of...trapped.." Roy's heart froze at this thought...did she only agree to any of this because she was trapped...good lord, he trapped her...

Havoc didn't appear to notice this sudden realization of his former commander.

"I know! I'll get her a huge bunch of flowers! Make her dinner, I'll tell her that I love her, I'll wait for her, I won't pressure her into marriage" Havoc sang happily as he reached the obvious conclusion all by himself.

Roy sat with a sick feeling in his stomach...had he really trapped her? He absolutely loved her, he did before he even married her. But...she married him out of duty...was she just playing along now because she was trapped and because she felt like loving him in return was part of the duty.

Else where in Central, Jean Havoc marched to Rebecca's apartment, in the down town district. He attracted many looks, being a recognizable Assembly member in his black suit, and brief case filled with useless important documents, walking determinedly through the shady down town district.

He quite frankly didn't care.

He walked right on up to Rebecca's apartment door, and stopped. He was so damn nervous. He raised a shaky fist and knocked on the door. She heard shuffling footsteps, then the door opened.

"Havoc" greeted a less then impressed Riza Hawkeye...or was it Mustang...he didn't know

"Colonel" Havoc shook, hoping to god she didn't have a gun.

"I suppose you're here to see Rebecca?" She assumed coolly

"Yes ma'am...Hawkeye...I know how this looks...but.." his voice dropped to a whisper "I love her Hawkeye...I don't want to marry her out of duty..."

Riza's eyes narrowed "Havoc, you're like a brother to me...but if you hurt her, I'll make sure I don't have the safety on next time you see me" she warned, inwardly smiling at his fear. She was elated over the whole thing...she knew Rebecca would land herself a decent man

Jean continued into the room, as Riza gathered her coat.

"The car's outside, I should be home before Roy get's home" she said, hugging the upset Rebecca.

When the door clicked closed, Havoc raised his eyes to meet Rebecca's

"What are you doing here Jean" she asked weakly.

Havoc felt his mind spin. How could he prove himself

"Rebecca...I...love you..." was all he could say

"Jean, you love me because I'm carrying your kid." she replied

"No, I love you because of all the women I've had, you're the only one that..."

"Got pregnant" she interjected bitterly

"That makes me wonder what I did to deserve to have you notice me, that I could be happy the entire day with just a smile from you...Rebecca, baby or not, I love you" Havoc cried, completely at a loss. He ran his hand through his blonde hair, wishing to god he had a cigarette. That was perhaps the longest speech he'd made to any woman without so much as a stammer.

Rebecca's face twitched with emotion

"Jean, I..."

"Don't, I don't know how to convince you! Gah, maybe that's how Mustang got all those girls! I'm a clueless idiot with women!"

"Jean..."

"Sometimes I wish that man never got married, most of them were happier being strung along by him" He muttered

"Jean, would you shut up and listen to me!" Rebecca yelled, standing up with her hands on her hips, posed for a fight

"Listen? You can't even listen to me when I pour my heart out to you like some love sick puppy!" He whipped around to face her. He was met with glowing dark eyes, and a dangerous aura emanating from Rebecca's slight frame. Dammit, she must have picked that up from Hawkeye.

"Okay, I'll shut up" he conceded, fearing the woman's wrath.

She stepped dangerously close, catching the scent of his fear. She smiled a little, causing him to slightly wince. He did look adorable, his pristine suit, which hadn't been ironed since she last did it when they last spent the night together.

He cowered under her silence, he wasn't terribly sure which area she'd try to take out first.

"You know, mother would be impressed if I bagged myself a member of the Assembly" she smiled

"I...wait, what?" He stammered, again completely clueless

"I said, my mother would be impressed if I brought home a member of the Assembly, now that its not so useless"

"What?" He was still clueless

"God, you're impossible Jean, how do you expect me to marry such a clueless man? I do hope the baby gets my sense" She smiled, running a hand over his chest.

"Marry?..." he now adopted a dazed look

"Isn't that what you wanted?" she replied

"Yea...but, is it what you want?"

"Jean, I'm pretty sure you and I could be happy together"

"Rebecca, I..." he began to object

"Jean, I love you too" she murmured, wrapping her arms around the surprised man.

Jean was thoroughly stunned as he returned her embrace.

"So you'll marry me?" he asked weakly

She turned her face up to his

"You are so stunned" she laughed, pressing a kiss to his lips.

A warm feeling grew as he gratefully accepted her.

"Fuhrer Mustang?" prodded his secretary.

She honestly didn't know how Colonel Hawkeye put up with such a man. Without her around, he was the most useless lump of space.

"Sir?" she tried again.

"Wha?" he murmured from his hunched over position at his desk

"Sir, Colonel Hawkeye told me to report to her if you were slacking off again" she told him nervously

Roy groaned, why, why did he marry such an impossible woman...well, to be fair, she'd still be his overseer whether or not they got married. Slave driver more like it...can't he order someone else to do it?

"I'm afraid you can't order someone else to do your work sir, you still have to do it"

Roy's head snapped up '_what the hell?_'

Riza smiled a little on the inside at the obvious relief of the poor secretary.

"You know Colonel, your mind reading abilities are unnatural" muttered the bored Fuhrer

"Ma'am, there's a whole stack of reports from Brigg's, a massive tunnel under the fort collapsed" The secretary reported, a little confused about how a tunnel managed to get under the Northern Wall of Brigg's.

"I thought General Armstrong had that fixed" Riza replied, picking up the first file from the untouched stack on Mustang's desk.

"She did ma'am, but the supports she had in it collapsed" the secretary answered

"The damage is extensive" Riza summarized looking at some of the pictures contained in the file

"It is ma'am"

"Sir, have you seen the reports?" Riza asked, turning to the nearly comatose Fuhrer

"If I say admit to it, do I still get a gun pulled on me?" he asked

"Sir, its I can't pull a gun on the Fuhrer"

"So you could pull a gun on me when I was a General or a Colonel"

" Yessir, I would have had the protection of the higher ups, unfortunately, you are the higher up"

The secretary let out an uncontrolled burst of laughter.

"I could have both of you charged with with treason" Roy muttered darkly

"Then who would make sure you got your work done sir?" the secretary giggled

It wasn't until nearly midnight that all the backlogged reports, requests and files had been read through, answered and plans ordered, requested, approved or denied. Officers of various branches of the military had been in and out of the office all day, members of the Assembly in on actual Assembly business bringing in amendments to proposals, approving proposals or proposing proposals.

"I think its time to call it a night" yawned the beyond tired Roy.

"What time is it?" asked the Secretary

"12:15am" replied Riza without looking at the clock

"I do believe you've stayed in well beyond the work hours Ms. Burns, feel free to take a few hours in the morning, you'll need the rest"

Ms. Burns was glad to be finally relieved, she was tired, but...in those long hours...she was beyond convinced.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Rose is a character manifestation of Dr. John Moores "Obsessive Love Wheel"**

She'd followed his career with an unnatural interest, pouring over every article the papers printed, and every report ever filed with his name on it that came through Central HQ. It was destiny that brought them together. She knew he couldn't ignore his love for her forever...he maybe just needed a push in the right direction...This thing he had with the Colonel was just to make her jealous, he was testing her love for him. She just needed the right opportunity, and the Colonel was suffocating him, he couldn't get away from her! They'd never be able to fulfil their love for each other with her in the way. She knew he was too honest a man to break off the marriage he knew she tricked him into, so the Colonel would have leave herself.

"Riza, you look like you've got something on your mind" Roy prodded, flopping into bed, fully dressed.

"Nothing that can't wait, you've had a long enough day" she replied quickly as she unclasped her hair.

"Its been on your mind since you came in, did your appointment go aright?" he asked, letting a few wisps of concern enter his voice.

"Depends on what you mean by alright" she said, avoiding his question as best she could

"Riza Hawkeye, I've never known you to be so evasive, what did the doctor say?" Roy pushed, pulling himself to sit up right on the bed

"I'm not sure how you'll take it" she admitted honestly

"Tell me" he urged softly

She turned to face him, her face falling into her unreadable mask

"Roy...I'm pregnant"

He looked stunned

"Pregnant...with a...baby?" he stammered rather stupidly

Riza sighed, shaking her head

"Yes, with a baby" she answered, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice

He still look stunned as his mind worked over what she just said

"I'm going to be a father?" he asked slowly, making sure he'd heard her correctly

"Yes" dammit, she had a feeling he wasn't going to take this well.

She didn't know what was going on when she felt herself lifted into the air, being twirled about as he laughed happily.

"You mean it? You're pregnant, we're going to have a family?" he asked, irrepressible delight shining out of him as he held her

"Yes" she whispered, elation filling her as the full awareness of what family really meant sunk in.

"I love you so much" he breathed happily, his arms still entwined around her.

The next morning, or later that morning, Janice fluttered to the breakfast room, laying down various messages from florists and caterers.

"Do they really need me to see everything?" she asked, feeling the strain of planning a wedding fit for the public.

"Oh yes ma'am, they wouldn't dare make a decision without the bride" she replied, shocked that any woman would ask such a thing.

"Why not hire a wedding planner?" Roy suggested, not really paying attention to the tedious details of the wedding.

"Or you could help" replied Riza pointedly

"I want you to have the perfect wedding, a wedding planner would alleviate much of the burden" Roy tried, hoping to god to get out of wedding planning

"I'll consider it" Riza replied stiffly, taking a sip of her tea.

Roy sighed in relief, he was safe. For now.

Rose watched as he and that woman made their way to another early day. She'd been given the morning off, but she wasn't going to take it, not while _she_ was still holding on to him. She waited the few minutes it took him to make it up to the office while that Colonel went to check in with other department heads. She had at least 10 minutes alone with him

"Good morning Fuhrer Mustang" she greeted with a sickly sweet voice

"Good morning Ms. Burns" he answered, an obvious tinge of happiness in his voice

"My sir, you seem happy this morning" she noted, a high, flirtatious tone to her voice

"I have good reason to be, I'm going to be a father" he announced, smiling to her shocked face

"The Colonel is...pregnant?" dammit. She'd have to get him to realize his feelings for her now, and do something about that "baby". This was becoming too complicated too fast.

Roy seemed oblivious to the his secretary's shocked stammer, he was too wrapped up in the whole notion of fatherhood...now finally understanding some of Hughes' excitement. Everything had fallen into place...Ishval was almost completely rebuilt, relations were better than they'd ever been before. Boarder skirmishes were few and far between.

He felt content with his life...most of his wrongs had been atoned for, and now fate saw fit to give him a child.

It was a little known fact, but fact it still was. Rose Burns dated little, and when she did, the men never lasted long. Though, had they all gotten together, it wouldn't take long to deduce that she was...crazy. They'd probably swap stories of her deluded nature. They'd all agree that she was possessive...among other things. One would relate how she "checked up" on him everyday at work, and still managed to convince herself that he was having an affair with his female co-worker. Another would nod in agreement and say she did the same to him. In this way, the mysterious and violent illnesses that befell their co-workers was instantly explained.

What she had noticed first about the Fuhrer was his absolutely carelessly amazing looks. She had fantasized about his eyes...his confident smile...his powerful hands...he was so perfect. She remembered the day, he was meeting with someone in the main building of Central HQ, he had smiled to her in the hall, asked her directions to a particular General's office and allowed her to lead him.

Ever since then, she'd followed him with an unnatural interest. Now, she knew they were both ready. He needed a proper first lady, not some dyke solider girl. Hell, he probably never even touched her...the baby he supposed himself the father probably wasn't even his. Rose knew that the Colonel had worked closely to other men...MLA Havoc was probably the most likely choice if that sneaky bitch wanted to trap Roy with a bastard child. Both her and Jean Havoc had blond hair, similar colourings, the Colonel would just say the baby took after her and Roy would believe her. That whore. Trapping a man so obviously in love with another woman. Oh yes, she knew her plan now. Men were very visual creatures...she'd use this against the butch bitch of his. She flipped her dark brown hair flirtatiously over her shoulder

"I'm very happy for you sir" she gushed, going over to a small table to prepared the tea he'd no undoubtedly would want.

Roy smirked to the noticeably attractive woman. A few months ago he wouldn't have hesitated to flirt shamelessly, but...he felt comfortably settled married...especially to Riza. The playful lifestyle just didn't suit him anymore. Certainly no pity that he was married, he knew whether or not Hawkeye was his wife, she'd give him hell for carrying on with a secretary. Hmmm, perhaps this is why Fuhrers needed to be married, the government couldn't have their leaders chasing skirts all over the office. Did he regret marrying? No. He definitely would have if it wasn't to Hawkeye...she was always his impossible conquest. Of course she was an impossible conquest, she was never meant to be a mere "conquest"

"Your tea sir" Rose announced as she placed the steaming cup next to his moderate stack of work.

"Thank you Ms. Burns" He replied, taking up a pen to begin on the pile. He was in much too good a mood to slack off.

Five minutes passed...six minutes...seven minutes before Rose heard the scraping of his pen stop and fall to the desk.

Riza was beyond stressed. She couldn't fathom why any sane woman would knowingly put themselves through this when all that was needed was the simple signing of a license. But the dress was bought and apparently ready. Everything else was...ready? She didn't know. She suddenly found herself wishing that perhaps just signing the marriage license was enough for her. It didn't have to be every woman's fantasy to have a proper wedding did it? Since when did the Hawk's Eye sniper give a damn about flower arrangements and meal courses? Thank god it was only one day. She would never understand how some women would willingly choose to marry more than once. She decided against a wedding planner, after her experience at Gracia Hughes' wedding...lets just say that that man is extremely lucky he didn't end up with a bullet in his ass for being a pain in hers.

She thanked god for work, at least now she had something other to do than worry about color schemes. Perhaps what would most likely help would be Roy, but it went without saying that having a man like him try to plan a wedding would...not go over well to say the least. She smiled to herself, she had to admit that that was one of the reasons she loved him.

She pushed wedding thoughts out of her head as she continued with the morning routine of checking in with all the various department heads, gathering their reports and requests before finally heading back to the Fuhrer's office in the upper levels of the Command Centre. Despite what she thought, being married to the Fuhrer wasn't that big of a change for her, perhaps for Roy who found within the first few days that he couldn't slack off at home. Sure there was the obvious physical aspects, and a child before the fall season, though oddly enough, it didn't feel like an unnatural progression of her life.

What truly amazed her was Roy. He seems...content finally...the domestic side of him had been buried far too long under guilt, revenge and war. He even seemed content giving up the bachelor life without so much as a weeks notice to adjust.

As she approached the door of his office, she was surprised to hear silence. Usually he'd be talking on the phone, or to Ms. Burns or to anyone who happened by, trying to avoid the paperwork before she got there. Something wasn't quite right. She cautiously opened the door, slowly peaking in, her hand ready for her gun.

Her heart stopped and her hand froze.

A playful flip of her dark hair revealed his dazed expression over her shoulder. She watched as his lips turned to a smile as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Yes, we're alone" she heard her whisper before pressing her lips to his. She pulled back and glanced over her shoulder.

For a split second, their eyes met.

Riza stood almost frozen to the spot before she turned back the way she came, tears blinding her as she retreated from the building.


	5. Chapter 5

Rebecca didn't quite know what to think when I completely emotionless Hawkeye...or was it Mustang, she didn't know anymore...walked into her apartment. Rebecca was surprised to say the least that she'd be knocking on her door a few hours into the work day.

"Riz?" Rebecca asked cautiously, taking in her tear stained face and wind blown uniform "Is everything alright?" stupid question, of course everything wasn't alright. Riza simply shook her head and went to sit on the nearest chair

"God Riza, what happened?" Rebecca pushed

"I should have seen this coming" She answered simply "He was always a playboy, I don't know why I expected it to be any different"

Rebecca didn't need anymore to clue in...he may be Fuhrer, but she bet that mortar rounds or bullets could still hurt him.

"He didn't...No, he's not that stupid..." Rebecca was honestly shocked. She never expected Roy Mustang would hurt Riza...especially Riza this way.

Riza nodded, new tears springing to her eyes. Rebecca reached out and held her best friend, her shoulder becoming moist with tears. She'd never seen Riza cry like this.

'I'm going to murder that bloody bastard' Rebecca thought spitefully, slowly rubbing Riza's back.

"What am I going to do?" Riza asked, wiping away the last tear she'd allow to fall.

'Divorce the bastard' Rebecca felt like saying.

"Can you still stay with him carrying on like this?" Rebecca questioned, leaning back from the embrace

Riza hung her head

"Is there something else?" Rebecca prodded knowing full well what the look on her face meant she was hiding something

Riza took a deep breath and nodded "I'm pregnant"

At any other time Rebecca would have jumped and squealed for joy, both her and Riza pregnant at the same time! Her and Jean getting married and Riza getting married properly! She would have gotten to see Riza in a wedding dress!

"Riz..."

"I know, but, I don't think a child deserves an unhappy home life. I had a miserable one, and no matter what happens, I will protect my child" By her tone, Rebecca could tell Riza wasn't moving from that stance

"Does this mean...?" she let her question unsaid

Riza nodded and wiped at another tear "I'm leaving. The Fuhrer won't change, and if it wasn't for the child, I'd stay to protect the goals, but I can't force that upon my baby"

"He never deserved you anyways" Rebecca affirmed.

A few hours later Riza insisted she had to get back to the house, she needed to pack what she could and leave before Roy came home. She knew she'd probably shoot him if she saw him right now. Rebecca flopped onto her couch with a sigh, this wasn't going to be easy for Riza. She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear her door open

"Becca?" came the familiar voice

"In here Jean" she called, not moving from her contemplating position

She barely registered Havoc's presence as he sauntered in

"Hey, what's going on? I saw Hawkeye coming up and she looked pissed"

Rebecca laughed

"Oh she's more than pissed"

Jean sat down in the chair opposite of her

"Why do I have a bad feeling?"

Rebecca continued her smirk

"Mustang screwed up"

Jean put his head in his hands 'Dammit dammit dammit! why does this sound like more work for me?'

"Screwed up as in he'll probably just get a few bullets at him? Or screwed up there's going to be a constitutional crisis?"

Rebecca shrugged her shoulders "Crisis screwed up"

Jean's jaw almost hit the floor

"What the hell did he do that Hawkeye will leave him for?"

"She walked in on him messing around with the secretary"

Jean couldn't believe that Mustang would screw around on Hawkeye...it was just something he wasn't capable of

"No...Mustang would never mess around on Hawkeye...not after all they've been through"

"She saw them Jean, the skank secretary was straddling him running her hands through his hair and kissing him!"

"How do you.."

"Riza saw it"

"I just can't believe it...he knew he needed that marriage, and I for one am not throwing myself behind him if he screwed up his marriage and needs to marry again...I won't...Doesn't he even realize how much we all gave up to support him? Especially Hawkeye!"

Riza stormed into the house that she would soon be leaving, she ignored all the stares from the various staff members who didn't expect to see the Fuhrer's wife home in the middle of the day. They had been fostering a growing concern when the Fuhrer himself called multiple times wondering where she was. Janice fluttered in from a nearby hallway

"Oh dear ma'am the Fuhrer is right concerned, where have you been?" she wrung her hands nervously

Riza stopped halfway up the stairs, her hands clenched in fists as she considered the most appropriate answer

"Tell him I won't be coming in today" she replied resuming her course

"Oh ma'am whats going on? The poor man sounded desperate" Janice followed Riza up the stairs continuing to wring her hands

_**A Few Hours Earlier**_

Mm there was something a little off with the tea..it had an odd sweetness to it, though he never took sugar, nor did Riza, no sugar was on that tea tray...

"Ms. Burns..." god it was getting hard to speak...

"Shhhh" came a soft voice through the rapidly growing haze

"Riza?" he called instinctively

"You can call me whatever you like for right now" the voice called

"Riza?" he slurred, trying to make sense of what was going on

His vision was becoming distorted...he felt the hands of a woman on his shoulders...

"Hawkeye?" he wasn't sure if it was her

He felt leg brush up against his, warm weight lower into his lap

Hands running through his hair...his mind flew to his golden angel, how she'd do the same thing when she couldn't control herself...But wait...this wasn't home...where were they? Why was she doing this now?

"Are we alone?"

"Yes we're alone" the female whispered, stealing a kiss from his lips..

No...this wasn't his angel...who was this? He struggled to see through the haze...No...what was happening?

"Riza..." his cry was weak, meeting only the unidentified female voice

"Shh, she doesn't matter anymore my love" she cooed

What? Dammit, what was going on? Why didn't Riza matter?

"That evil woman won't come between us any longer"

Us? Who was 'us'? He loved Riza...

His heart was beating wildly in his chest...why wasn't Riza answering

"It's me dearest...You're with Rose now"

Rose? No..wait...why did that name sound familiar? What about Riza?

Mmm, another kiss...the lips were warm and soft...mmmmm so insisting...perhaps he was supposed to be doing this...he cautiously returned the kiss...No, something felt wrong with this...he opened his eyes. No, this wasn't the golden angel, this woman had dark hair...or did she? Of their own accord his fingers searched the unidentified woman...her skin was smooth..his hands roved her back, tugging the shirt from her skirt..her back was soft and smooth...

"No.." he slurred, withdrawing his hands as if they touched fire "No, you don't have her scars...you can't be my angel"

"I'm much better than that whore" the voice hissed

_Whore? _No! "She's...she's my...my lieutenant...no Colonel...shes not a whore" his mind tried to formulate words but he was having a hard time

"That baby isn't even yours"

Baby? His angel's baby?

"The baby..."

"Is another mans"

This wasn't right...it had to be his baby...where was his angel? Where was Riza?

"Ma'am?" Janice followed Riza into the master bedroom "Mrs. Mustang.."

"Do not call me Mrs. Mustang, as far as anyone is concerned from now on, I am Riza Hawkeye" Riza snapped, setting into her closet and removing her clothes, instantly regretting the sharp tone she took with Janice "I'm sorry Janice" she continued much more softly sitting onto the bed she had just last night spent wrapped in his arms...she should have never fallen in love with him...she had nothing, she couldn't go back to work in the office, she couldn't be the Fuhrer's ex-wife and still have a credible career with the Military...he'd taken away her life...

"What's happened dear" Janice asked with unbridled panic.

Riza drew in a deep breath and regained her composure. She stood to face Janice with as neutral a face as possible. She didn't hear the sound of a gun but pain ripped through her as if she'd been shot. The sudden pain made her cry out and double over.

"Oh my god" Janice early fainted as she rushed to Riza's side.

Another shot of pain, stronger, forced Riza to her knees, clutching her stomach.

"Ma'am what's wrong?" Janice cried falling to Riza's side, placing her hands on her shoulders

"I don't know" Riza managed through clenched teeth. Oh god...

She lifted her hands from her abdomen...a blossom of red blood had stained her hands and skirt

_The baby..._

The haze soon waned...

Did he hear her right? What the hell was going on? Why the fuck was his secretary on top of him?

"Ms. Burns, what is going on?" he managed, his words becoming clearer

"Showing you we're meant to be together" she breathed against his ear, roughly grinding her lips into his

"I'm in love with Riza" he replied coldly

She looked into his eyes with a scowel.

"No, you love me and you know you do" she hissed dangerously

The situation was quickly setting in

"Ms. Burns I highly suggest you get the hell off of me"

**Author's Note**

REVIEWS MINIONS, REVIEWS!


	6. Chapter 6

"Have they reached the bastard?" an annoyed Knox asked washing his hands before putting on the sterile gloves

"No sir, the forwarded calls to his secretary aren't being answered" a young nurse replied, a little surprised the brash doctor would refer to the Fuhrer as 'the bastard'.

"Then send someone over there! Just get the damn man down here, I don't care if you have to drag him down here at gun point!" Knox growled grabbing a surgical mask. He turned to the double doors of the operating room "Just make sure you have a bucket of water with you" he muttered sarcastically

"A bucket of water sir?"

"Figure it out" he grunted, as the doors closed behind him.

It was surprising for most of the surgical staff to see the grumpy and un-social chief coroner even on the upper levels of the Central Military Hospital,much less operating on the Fuhrer's wife. However, it was a standing order from the Fuhrer that Knox was the only doctor allowed to touch him and his immediate subordinates. It was even more surprising that the Fuhrer himself wasn't here, if rumours were true, Colonel Hawkeye had just had a miscarriage.

The phone had been ringing insistently for the past while, not really being hear by either Rose Burns of the object of her deranged affection.

"Ms. Burns, you've got to understand..."

She shook her head violently

"No! I know you love me! Why can't you just admit it?" she almost cried, the gun in her hands shaking

Roy wasn't terribly sure how to deal with her...his gloves were in his desk, if he moved, he'd get shot. He hoped Riza wouldn't come...Rose would have no problem shooting her...

"Just say you love me" she commanded desperately

"It won't make a difference" he gritted out

"It will! If you say something enough, you'll believe it!" She cringed when a knock on the door followed..

"Chief?"

'Dammit' Roy thought as Havoc sauntered in onto the scene.

Knox worked in silence, calling upon the long ago teachings of medical school. He probably wasn't the best person to be doing this, but he'd be damned if someone else was going to do this. Knox's complete authority over the health care of the Fuhrer, his wife and his closest subordinates stemmed from Mustang's innate sense of protection, and more specifically, his wife held the amazing secrets of Flame Alchemy on her back. It was obviously important that the Fuhrer's benevolent image not be tainted by loud mouth doctors who found burn scars on the First Lady's back that covered certain areas of a large transmutation circle. Now, here he was trying to save two lives, though it was more than likely the month old fetus was dead. His job right now was to try to control the bleeding and save the only woman who kept the leader of the country on the straight and narrow. I wouldn't be hard, miscarriage related hemorrhages rarely meant a trip to the morgue.

"What the hell is..." Havoc heard a familiar bang then an all to familiar sharp pain in his shoulder.

Without really planning anything out, Roy launched himself towards the insane woman, his weight throwing her against the wall, his forearm pressed up against her throat.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the thundering, uniform sound of Central Security forces.

Finally left alone with the departure of the pompous doctor, Havoc drew himself up from the examination table to throw a disappointed gaze to his former commander.

"So...of all women, you picked her?"

Roy looked confused

"I certainly didn't 'pick' my secretary to go bat shit nuts Havoc"

Havoc gave a disbelieving laugh

"And why did she go bat shit Chief?"

There was something in his tone that Roy did not like at all

"She was delusional"

Havoc nodded to him to continue

Roy shrugged his shoulders

"She thought I was in love with her"

Havoc rolled his blue eyes

"I wonder where she got that idea"

Roy narrowed his eyes

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Well, its always been a pattern, half the women you screwed around with fell in love with the "All Powerful Flame Alchemist" he rolled the last part off his tongue with contempt

Roy had half the mind to strangle the man

"I certainly did not screw around with my secretary" he refuted with obvious suppressed fury.

Havoc shook his head with a laugh

"Uh huh, and the fact that your _wife_ says otherwise is just a conspiracy eh?"

Roy lept from his chair

"She said _WHAT?"_

"Don't bother Chief, she saw you and the nut case going at it in your office"

Roy's face went white

"She saw...Jesus, Havoc, that woman was delusional, she drugged me!..No wonder she wasn't at the office...Where is she?"

"Drugged? What do you mean drugged?"

"She drugged my tea...she was...did Riza see that?"

"Yea..."

"Shit! Where is she?"

"Rebecca said she was leaving..."

"I doubt your wife is going anywhere anytime soon" a rough voice chimed in from the door way.

Both men turned to see Dr. Knox.

"Why?" Roy asked

"You damn idiot, where the hell have you been? First, I'm operating on your wife, now I'm getting bullets out of your former subordinate" Knox muttered closing the door

"Operating?" Havoc and Roy yelled in unison

Knox whipped around and faced the intolerable Fuhrer

"You stupid idiot, the damn administration has been trying to contact you for hours! Hawkeye nearly bled to death from a stress induced miscarriage, and here you are sitting down here with a shot up MLA! Anyone else I should know about?"

Roy felt like he'd been kicked in the gut..._miscarriage.._he fell back into his chair

"What happened Knox?" Havoc asked for Mustang

Dried tears made her face feel dry and tight. Her mind and heart were dangerously empty. She didn't move or care when a flood of light entered her room with the opening of the door.

"Riza" tears threatned to fall with the sound of the familiar voice

"Get out" she spat

"Riza please.." he tried gently, sitting cautiously on the the opposite side of the bed

"Fuhrer Mustang, I highly suggest you get the hell out of here, I am not disarmed _sir"_

"I know what you saw...I can explain.."

Riza felt a surge of hot anger flash through her. Her baby was gone, her marriage was gone and this bastard wanted to explain? Despite the stab of pain in her abdomen she hauled herself up to a sitting position

"I don't give a flying shit what you have to say" she growled dangerously

"Riza, just listen.."

"I'd rather not"

"Ms. Burns drugged me"

Riza almost laughed

"What, she feed you too much booze, any piece of ass looked good?"

"No, she was delusional, she was in love with me, and was convinced I loved her. She drugged me in some fucked up plan of seduction!"

"And that's why when I walked in, you were asking her if you were alone"

Roy ran a hand through his hair in exasperation

"I thought it was you" he almost grinned, however, he thought the better of it

Riza collapsed back down onto the pillows, her long hair fanning out around her

"Roy..."

He leaned over and placed his head on her chest, his hands finding hers.

"I'm so sorry you saw that Riza...but please believe me when I say I would never cheat on you"

She blinked back the impending tears, her arms wrapping around him and holding him closer.

"You know I lost the baby.." she whispered, tears flowing silently down her cheeks

"Yes" he nodded, drawing himself from the embrace and looking into the tear stained hazel eyes "Riza, I love you so much, anything you need, just say the word. We'll get through this together"

Knox listened to the exchange of words from the other side of the paper thin door. He smiled to himself. The bastard might not deserve her, but he sure as hell was trying to.

**5 months later**

"Rose Burns, this court finds you guilty of assault with a deadly weapon, forcible confinement, sexual assault and attempted murder of out Head of State which also carries the capital charge of treason. Based on the recommendation of the jury, I should be sentencing you death by firing squad. However..." the grey haired judge leaned forward across the bench, pushing his half moon glasses over his hooked nose "I have decided, on the recommendation of the Fuhrer himself, to sentence you to life imprisonment" he sighed, clearly disappointed at passing the sentence "Ms. Burns, I do believe that life over death in this case is a far more brutal punishment. On the basis of the facts presented to the court, your country has found you guilty on their own on the charge of murder. Your acts directly lead to the death of the Fuhrer's unborn child, for which the law of Amestris does not protect. For your own safety, I deny you your eligibility for parole on the grounds of the threat to your life should you ever step outside prison walls. Bailiff, I hereby transfer her to the custody of the State Military Prison, you make take her away"


	7. Chapter 7

From her position in front of the giant windows of the shared bedroom, the light of the full moon washed over her like a cleansing celestial shower. Unconsciously, her hands folded over the flat plain of her stomach. A silent presence came behind her, his own arms snaking around her to cover her folded hands. She leaned into his strong and comforting chest. He rested his chin lightly in her soft golden hair. They stood before the window in silence for a bit, before he ran his hands over her silk and lace clad hips, and rested upon the inward curve of her waist. He loved this dress on her...and wished he could see it on her much more than once, however the memories of the day would be more than enough to last him a life time. He loved the cold, unfamiliar metal wrapped around his finger, the heavy cloth of his rarely worn dress uniform pressing down on his relaxed shoulders. The weight of her small frame leaning into his chest made him smile without realizing it.

"Mrs. Mustang" he mused silently, kissing the curve of her neck

"Yes?" she replied, the smile creeping into her own quiet voice

"Hmmm, shall we go to bed?" he asked, turning her in his arms to face him

**1 year later**

"God, we make good looking kids" Roy cooed, holding the wrinkly from of his first born child. A boy. A beautiful, raven haired boy. It was unmistakable who the baby's father was. His faced was relaxed in a deep sleep, and his skin smooth and rosey pink.

"Kids? We only have one" Riza explained tiredly

"Come one Riza, we can't just stop at one! We make perfect kids, imagine what a lady killer this little guy will be in 30 years! There has to be more Mustangs to carry on our amazing genes" he explained in a tyrannical speech

Riza rolled her eyes and smiled in argument and contentment at the sight of her husband cradling their first born only a short time after the delivery.

The Amistrian people followed the every growing family through the news releases, the various public appearances and reports. Following their son, William, their first daughter, Annette was born. William, followed closely in his father's footsteps, graduating from the Military Academy second in his class, along with his Maes Hughes' counterpart, Dimitri David. Annette excelled in medical school, following her education in the Alkhestry that saved her mother's life during the well documented Promised Day Battle. Annette married her life long friend, Richard Havoc in a rather surprise and impromptu ceremony after Richard being elected to the Assembly in his father's former riding. Lillian was born a few years after Annette, and if she inherited anything from her parents, it was her father's mischievousness, confidence and the ability to turn the heads of the most impossible people, much like the older Cadet David who visited the House during an Academy Christmas break.

**30 years later**

He was reaching his 65th birthday in the next coming week, and he didn't quite know how to feel. He was no longer a young man by anyone's stretch of the imagination, nor was he particularly worn down from his now 30 years in his position. His once impeccable black hair was now peppered with grey, he skin was a little more weathered and his bones had a tendency to ache more than they used to. His wrist seemed to have a permanent cramp in it from so much writing and signing, and his back seemed more stooped that normal from so many hours hunched over his desk.

"Roy?" a familiar voice broke him from his thoughts. By instinct he smiled and gladly switched his attention to his almost life time aide.

"Yes my wonderful, perfect wife?" he grinned

Riza rolled her eyes "You're not skipping out early"

He playfully frowned and crossed his arms in mock anger "Slave driver"

"Yes I am" she agreed, handing a file to him "Before you get into that, you have an appointment" she tried nonchalantly

"Oh, I don't remember seeing an appointment on the schedule today"

Riza shrugged "I scheduled it"

Roy narrowed his eyes "Without telling me? Whats going on?"

"Oh nothing bad, I think you'll be quite pleased actually" Riza evaded

"Who is it?" he asked cautiously, hoping it wasn't Knox. He hadn't had a physical in almost 5 months, and he was hoping to avoid it for few more months

"Major David" she answered as if there was nothing wrong with it

Roy twitched

"The same Major David who I found..."

Riza knew exactly how to soothe an agitated Roy. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, placing a small kiss on his cheek

"It would mean a lot to her if you just spoke to him dear" she whispered "and to me" she added with just enough playfulness to get his attention away from the actual issue

"Fine" he grumbled

Riza instantly retracted her arms and walked to the outter corridor, retrieving the nervous Major

He nodded his timid thanks as she smiled softly to him

"Thank you for seeing me Fuhrer Mustang..sir" he saluted

Major David almost visibly shrunk under the hard stare of the Flame Alchemist

"How can I help you Major" he asked tightly "Perhaps the tourist map of my house so you don't get confused while sneaking out" he quipped, adding to the man's discomfort

"Sir, I can assure you, that will never happen again" He stammered, quickly losing ground

"You're damn right it's not" Roy muttered

"Sir, I had a very important...question to ask" He tried desperately to compose himself

"Ask then Major"

"Sir, I want to...ask...I want to propose" he finally sputtered out

Roy answered with his trademark smirk "I appreciate the offer, but I am already married Major"

"Your daughter sir! I mean...not that, if y'know if I ah..no offence sir..."

Riza took this as her cue to walk in and save the quickly drowning young man "Roy don't break the poor man" she chided "You know exactly what he meant"

"Can't I have a little fun?" Roy moaned

Dimitri David watched in a bit of an awe the playful banter between the usually stern Major General and the Fuhrer

"So, you want to marry Lillian?" Roy leaned back and grinned evily at the other man

"Yessir"

"Why?"

Dimitri relaxed a fraction of a bit "I love her sir"

"Simple as that? You love her" Roy questioned

"Does there need to be anymore?" Dimitri asked a little confused

Roy leaned forward and rested his head on his hands "Young man, I waited almost 20 years to marry the woman I love, and I went through hell and back numerous times and when I finally married her I had a hell of lot more than love for her. I respected her, I had faith in her abilities as something more than the average woman, it wasn't just her looks that turned my head, her entire did. Now, are you telling me that after three years of knowing my daughter, you feel the same way? Lillian is my youngest daughter, and I'm certainly not going to give my consent do someone who just "loves her". Anyone can love someone Mr. David, and I don't just want anyone marrying my daughter"

"Sir, I respect Lillian a great deal, certainly we've not been through all that you and Major General Hawkeye have been through, but I do love her, I want to make a home and a family with her. All I need is your blessing." Dimitri smiled, and familiar cocky smile " Of course sir, I don't exactly need your blessing."

Roy's eyes narrowed, and from her desk, Riza arched an eyebrow a barely contained her smile

"Sir, the fact that I am here asking for your blessing shows just how serious I am about your daughter, I'm more than confident that Lillian would have agreed to elope without your consent sir."

For a long while Roy was silent before he finally leaned back and crossed his arms across his chest

"Of course you have my blessing. I wasn't about to let my daughter go to some pansy ass" he smirked

When the last of the office lights went out, Riza closed the last of her files and Roy stretched his arms above his head, his shoulders popping in agitation at having been hunched over his own paperwork. He looked over to his wife rather blissfully. After 30 years, she still looked as beautiful as ever. Her blonde hair has faded to white gold at her temples, her skin creasing around her eyes, and the smile lines around her mouth just added to her beautiful elegance.

"You're staring Roy" she pointed out with a small smile

"I may be old Mrs. Mustang, but I'm certainly not dead." he replied playfully, getting up from his chair and crossing the short space to gather her in his arms.

She consented most agreeingly to the kiss he placed on her lips. His hands roved to her still narrow waist.

"Hmmm, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met" he whispered wickedly in her ear "and definitely, the sexiest" he added, a cheeky kiss quickly stolen again.

"Fuhrer Mustang, anyone would think you're a hot blooded teenager" she sighed, allowing herself to meld into his arms.

"Teenager no, hot blooded yes" he answered very seriously with a grin, reaching over to turn out the last lamp in the quiet office.

Fin


End file.
